Confession
by zaracatilina
Summary: Short but sweet, b/w Harry and Ron...and with a little help from Hermione! R/R please, no flames


Ok, here's my first Harry Potter fic. Heh, I am trying. Anyways. . . Its slash, meaning same sex pairing. Its between Ron and Harry. It's short but hey it's sweet. Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters...Only my ideas, thank you.

* * * * 

** Confessing**

Harry stared at his best friend, wondering what this feeling was that he was feeling. Was it normal? Was it...okay to want someone? Especially when that one is the same sex and your best friend? He shivered, drawing his cloak tighter around himself, as he, Ron and Hermonie were slowly walking across the Hogwarts grounds, each silent and enjoying the winter weather.

Harry walked slower than the other two and soon fell behind. He wasn't aware that he was falling behind, but his eyes had traveled to the snowy ground, thinking of his thoughts and feelings. He had never really felt like this before, not with anyone else. Not even with Cho Chang. 

Cho, apparently, had no interest in Harry except his friendship. The two shared a kiss or two but, nothing seemed to spark. With Ron, however. . .He hadn't kissed a boy but it seemed. . . Like fun. He wanted Ron, more than anything in the world. His heart started to ache, for his longing of his friend, when he froze.

Since when did he long for Ron? Since when did his heart ache for his best friend.

__

This is wrong, this is too. . .too weird. Ron's my best friend. Nothing more. Nothing less, Harry thought to himself violently. _Even if I did admit to liking. . .or loving Ron, there is no way in bloody hell that he'll return the feelings for me. _

"Harry?" Came a voice, breaking into his thoughts.

Harry glanced up to see that Ron and Hermione had paused and were looking at him with concerned and worried frowns. He realized that he had stopped and was just staring vacantly into the ground when they had called his name.

"Huh?" Harry blinked, shivering. "I'm sorry, Ron, Hermione, did you guys say something?" He asked, slowly walking up to them.

Hermione tilted her head, giving Harry an inquiring look. "I asked you if you were okay. You were deep in thought." She answered, slowly.

Harry gave Ron a sidelong glance that only Hermione seemed to notice. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he lied. 

Hermione gave him a skeptical look and Ron said, "Are you sure, Harry? You looked like you were deep in thought and there was a touch of longing and yet confusion on your face." 

Harry took a step back, totally caught off guard. Since when could Ron read expressions so easily? Hermione leaned forward and said, "Harry, I think you and Ron need to talk." 

"W-what?" Harry managed to stammer. He blushed. The very thought of being alone with Ron. . .He wasn't sure. Lately, he has noticed that he has been having a hard time being alone with his friend.

"W-why?" Ron stumbled at the same time, blushing. 

"Ugh, boys!" Hermione cried. "Look, we've been friends ever since we've met. This is our seventh year at Hogwarts. . .The end's almost here. You two need to open your eyes and see what is right in front of you!"

"Huh?" Both Ron and Harry said. 

"Just talk. I'll be in the common room when you're done." Hermione said. She started off and paused only to say, "Ron, don't be mad at me, its for your own good-tell him."

Harry turned to Ron, and inquired, "Tell me what?"

Ron blushed a crimson red and started to turn away, but Harry grabbed his arm before he could do so. He blinked, gazing into Harry's green eyes and shook his head, unsure of what to say.

"Ron, I'm your best friend! You can tell me anything. . .Really." Harry said, but deep down, feeling like a hypocrite for he couldn't tell Ron anything. 

"I like you." Ron muttered. "No, I love you."

Harry blinked, wondering if he heard wrong. He took a step forward, leaning in, and asked, slowly, his voice trembling, "What. . what did you say, Ron?"

"I love you, Harry Potter!" Ron repeated, tears threatening to break through. "I've always loved you, since the first day I meet you!''

Harry blinked, and said, slowly, "Oh. . ." Even though he was not showing what he was feeling, inside he was bursting with joy and happiness. Ron loved him! Ron, who he loved, loves him back!

Ron took his silence bad, and that Harry hated him. He turned away, and said, bitterly, "I'm sorry, Harry, that I ruined our friendship. I understand that if you never want to speak to me. . ."

Harry grasped his arm yet again, and spun Ron around to face him. They stared into each others eyes, and Harry whispered, "No, Ron, I don't hate you. You didn't ruin our friendship. . .I . . .I love you too."

Ron blinked in surprise. "You. . .You do?" He asked, unsure.

"Yes!" Harry answered forcefully and then daring the risk, leaned forward, and gently placed his lips upon Ron's and the two shared a blissful kiss.

* * * * *

Hermione smiled to herself as she watched her two friends talk and share their first kiss. She watched from an open window and sighed in satisfaction to herself. She knew that Ron had fallen for Harry awhile ago and he had secretly confided in her.

As for Harry, he hadn't realized it until recently. Yet she knew that he had always harbored feelings for Ron, yet never knew it until it got too hard for him to handle. And being the meddling friend that she was and wanting her friends to be happy, she decided that enough was enough and to do something about it.

__

As long as they're happy, then I'm happy, she thought to herself as she turned away and slowly walked to the library, smiling.

* * * *

Hope you like. Let me know. Please review...makes me happy.


End file.
